A console of the generic type is disclosed in European patent application EP 2180115 A1. Such a console is provided with a bridge part that forms a heat barrier and thus counters undesired heat dissipation away from the wall via the console. Another console with a heat barrier is disclosed in German utility model DE 202004008376 U.